Sorry I Can't Be Perfect
by MinGa dudes
Summary: "Kau tau, Min Yoongi. Ketidaksempurnaanmu adalah alasan cintaku bertahan sampai sejauh ini. Aku tidak butuh siapapun, aku hanya butuh dirimu - Park Jimin" [a MINGA/MINYOON FANFICTION ; JIMIN x YOONGI/SUGA ; BTS ; BL ; Oneshoot] #WhiteDayevent #GardenofLoves #HappySugaDay


**MinGa Dudes "White Day Event" Fanfic Project**

 **Prompt Q.8 :** **I saw that you were perfect and so i loved you. Then i saw that you were not perfect and i loved you even more**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sorry, I can't be perfect!**

 **A fanfic by letbeyours**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Casts : Jimin x Yoongi/Suga**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **ALL CASTS BELONG TO THEMSELVES, NO PROFIT TAKEN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sang raja siang telah kembali ke peraduannya. Menyisakan langit jingga yang perlahan-lahan mulai menggelap. Lampu-lampu jalanan pun mulai menggantikan tugas sang mentari untuk menyinari kehidupan makhluk yang bernapas di bawahnya. Tampak sepasang kaki mungil berlari kecil menapaki trotoar yang dinaungi cahaya lampu itu. Langkahnya begitu tergesa menuju sebuah tempat dimana kekasih dan teman-temannya berkumpul. Seperti biasa, hari ini adalah jadwal mereka berkumpul untuk membahas banyak hal dan saling bertukar pikiran. Ditambah lagi diantara mereka akan menikah dalam waktu dekat.

Yoongi mempercepat langkahnya ketika bayangan _cafe_ tujuannya mulai terlihat. Ia terlambat lagi dan itu tidak baik. Sudah pasti ia akan menerima omelan-omelan dari para sahabatnya itu. Apalagi hari ini adalah hari yang lumayan penting untuk mereka. Dimana mereka berniat untuk membahas rencana pernikahan Seokjin dan Namjoon yang akan dilaksanakan dalam waktu tiga minggu yang akan datang.

Senyumnya mulai terkembang saat langkah kakinya semakin dekat dengan pintu masuk _cafe_. Dapat dilihatnya dari luar teman-teman dan kekasihnya tengah bercengkrama sambil bercanda. Dengan satu tarikan, Yoongi membuka pintu _cafe_. Ia tak langsung menghampiri teman-temannya dan berdiri sejenak di pintu masuk untuk mengatur napasnya yang sedikit terengah karena berjalan tergesa-gesa. Selain itu, ia juga tengah merancang alasan keterlambatannya hari itu. Yoongi gugup. Perlahan ia mulai berjalan mendekati meja teman-temannya. Sayup-sayup ia dapat mendengar apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan. Langkah Yoongi terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara Jimin-kekasihnya- yang tengah menggoda Jungkook dan bersitegang dengan Taehyung.

"Ya ampun, kau menggemaskan sekali Kookie."

"Yak! singkirkan jari gemukmu dari pipi kekasihku, Park sialan!" umpat Taehyung ketika Jimin mencubiti gemas kedua pipi tembam Jungkook.

"Aku gemas, Tae."

Taehyung semakin mendengus mendengar perkataan Jimin. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Jimin bertingkah seperti itu pada Jungkook. Bahkan tak jarang Jimin tanpa sadar memeluk dan mengelus sayang surai sewarna madu milik Jungkook. Dan yang paling membuat Taehyung kesal adalah Jungkook tak menolak dan terima saja diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Jimin.

"Berhenti mencubit pipi Jungkook, Jimin. Sana cubit saja pipi Yoongi _hyung_ ," geram Taehyung sambil menepis tangan Jimin yang masih bertengger di pipi Jungkook.

Jimin tak lagi menyahut. Namun, tangan nakalnya masih berusaha mencubit dan mengelus kepala Jungkook tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Taehyung dan seseorang yang tengah tersenyum pahit tak jauh dari tempat duduknya.

'Lagi, kau seperti itu lagi' batin Yoongi.

"Yoongi _hyung_!"

Teriakan Hoseok membuyarkan lamunan Yoongi. Dengan tersenyum canggung Yoongi berjalan mendekat dan langsung disambut pelukan selamat datang dari kekasihnya yang tentu saja langsung ditepis Yoongi. Jimin yang sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti itu tak mau kalah dan tetap menempeli Yoongi hingga Yoongi menyerah.

"Lama sekali sih datangnya. Aku kan kangen, _hyung,_ " ujar Jimin yang mulai melingkarkan lengannya di perut Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya mendecih. Dalam hati ia menjerit dan menyumpah serapahi Jimin yang dianggapnya pandai berpura-pura. 'Mencubiti kekasih orang dan masih bisa bilang kangen? Munafik!' Tetap hanya dalam batin Yoongi.

"Kau darimana saja, Yoongi- _yah_?"

"Maaf Jin _hyung_ , aku harus menemui dosen pembimbingku sore tadi. Kau kan tau sendiri bagaimana perjuanganku untuk dapat membuat janji bertemu dengannya."

Raut lelah Yoongi membuat Seokjin mengurungkan niatnya untuk memarahinya. _Namja_ manis itu justru mengelus lembut puncak kepala Yoongi sambil tersenyum.

"Yasudah tak apa. Lagipula tak banyak pembahasan penting yang harus kita bicarakan saat ini. Yang jelas, kalian harus memberikan sesuatu yang spesial di saat hari pernikahanku nanti. Kalian mengerti?"

Semua mengangguk kecuali Yoongi. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok _namja_ yang bergelayut manja di lengan Taehyung sambil tersenyum lebar.

Jungkook. Sosok itu sangat berbeda dengan dirinya. Jungkook adalah pribadi yang ceria dan manja. _Namja_ bergigi kelinci itu tak segan-segan bermanja-manja atau mengungkapkan cintanya pada Taehyung di manapun. Sangat berbeda dengan Yoongi. Jangankan bergelayut manja, menggenggam tangan Jimin pun sudah membuat wajahnya memerah karena malu. Pun Yoongi tak pandai mengungkapkan kata-kata cinta pada Jimin. Bagi Yoongi, cinta harus dibuktikan dengan tindakan, bukan hanya dengan kata-kata. Lalu, apakah ia harus berubah seperti Jungkook untuk membuat Jimin bertahan di sisinya? Entahlah. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat pandangan Yoongi menjadi kosong.

Lama ia termenung hingga genggaman tangan Jimin menyadarkannya. _Namja_ tampan itu mengamatinya lamat-lamat seolah hendak bertanya apa yang tengah berkecamuk di kepalanya. Namun, bukan Yoongi namanya jika ia tak menelan bulat-bulat resah hatinya sendiri. Dengan sedikit senyum, Yoongi mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

Dan kondisi itu bertahan sampai mereka berpisah pulang ke kediaman masing-masing.

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Hari yang ditunggu Seokjin dan Namjoon akhirnya tiba. Pesta pernikahan mereka mengusung tema _garden party_. Setelah melakukan pemberkatan, pasangan berbahagia itu ikut bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

Seperti biasa, ada pasangan Taehyung dan Jungkook, Jimin dan Yoongi, serta Hoseok yang betah sendiri. Mereka tampak gagah dan manis menggunakan pakaian formal. Yoongi dan Jungkook bahkan terlihat sangat memukau memakai blus _V neck_ dan dibalut dengan _blazer_ yang memperlihatkan bentuk tubuh dan sedikit dada mereka. Tak ayal beberapa pria begitu terkagum melihat mereka yang tentu membuat Jimin dan Taehyung tak pernah sedikitpun melepas genggaman tangan dari kedua _namja_ manis itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya menikah, _hyung_?"

Taehyung membuka obrolan mereka sambil sesekali membelai lembut jemari Jungkook yang bertengger di lengannya.

"Rasanya luar biasa. Aku bahkan tak bisa tidur nyenyak beberapa hari ini karena gugup. Untung saja ada kalian yang mau bersusah payah membantu persiapan pesta impianku ini," ujar Jin dengan senyum merekahnya.

"Ah, aku jadi ingin menikah juga. Kookie, kau mau menikah juga?"

"Mau dong _hyung_. Apalagi menikah dengan Tae _hyung_. Kookie kan cinta sama Tae _hyung_."

Taehyung tertawa lebar mendengar jawaban Jungkook. Tanpa tau malu, ia menyambar bibir Jungkook dan dibalas dengan sukarela oleh kekasih kelincinya itu.

" _Aii_ mataku jadi sakit." Itu suara Hoseok.

Mereka semua sontak tertawa mendengar perkataan Hoseok, terkecuali Yoongi. Yoongi justru sibuk memperhatikan raut wajah Jimin yang sedari tadi memandang takjub pada pasangan Jungkook dan Taehyung. Pikiran negatif itu kembali. Kembali menggerayangi akal sehat Yoongi. Yoongi mulai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak seperti yang sebelumnya.

Apa Jimin menyukai Jungkook? Apa ada yang salah dengan dirinya? Apa dirinya tak menarik? Apa Jimin jenuh padanya? Apa Jimin akan meninggalkannya dan mencari seseorang seperti Jungkook? Dan semua pertanyaan buruk yang lainnya. Pertanyaan itu silih berganti menyerang Yoongi. Hingga tanpa sadar jemarinya yang tengah digenggam Jimin mengepal dan membuat Jimin mengalihkan pandangan padanya.

"Sayang, _gwenchana_?"

Yoongi tak menjawab. Ia justru semakin kuat meremat jemari Jimin. Wajahnya memerah dan matanya pun mulai memburam karena perasaan sakit yang tiba-tiba menohok hatinya. Hati sakitnya yang mungkin sudah tak kuat menahan beban yang selalu ditelannya bulat-bulat. Sebulir airmata mulai menetes dan itu mengembalikan semua kesadaran Yoongi. Dengan cepat ia menyeka airmata itu sebelum seseorang menyadarinya. Namun, terlambat bagi Yoongi, Jimin sedari tadi memandangnya khawatir dan tentu saja sebulir airmata itu tak lepas dari pengamatan Jimin.

"Sayang, ada apa denganmu?"

Pertanyaan Jimin membuat pandangan teman-temannya mengarah pada Yoongi yang kini sudah tertunduk. Terlihat dengan jelas raut yang sama yaitu raut wajah khawatir pada wajah mereka. Yoongi tak pernah seperti itu. Seberat apapun beban yang ditanggungnya, paling-paling Yoongi hanya akan diam atau sesekali mengeluh. Tapi, ini berbeda. Seorang Min Yoongi menangis. Pasti ada sesuatu yang benar-benar mengganggu pikirannya.

"Yoongi- _yah_ , kau tidak apa-apa?"

" _Hyung, gwenchana_?"

"Suga- _ya_.."

Yoongi tak tahan. Tangisnya hampir meledak saat itu juga. Dengan berjalan cepat, ia meninggalkan pesta itu sambil melepas genggaman tangan Jimin. Ia bahkan tak peduli dengan pandangan bingung tamu-tamu undangan ke arahnya. Yang Yoongi tau, ia harus meninggalkan tempat itu secepatnya.

"Yoongi _hyung_. Tunggu aku!"

Teriakan Jimin membuat langkah Yoongi semakin cepat. Ia tak ingin bertemu Jimin. Ia tak mau terlihat lemah. Ayolah, bukankah Yoongi adalah sosok yang kuat. Sungguh memalukan jika Jimin melihat kondisinya seperti ini.

Tapi, Yoongi lupa jika Jimin lebih cekatan darinya. Belum sempat ia membuka _handle_ pintu mobilnya, Jimin lebih dulu mencengkram tangannya.

"Mau kemana, _hyung_?"

"Aku mau pulang."

"Aku antar."

"Tidak!"

"Aku tidak terima penolakan."

Yoongi mendengus ketika Jimin lebih dulu memasuki mobilnya. Mati-matian ia menahan airmata yang sudah kembali menggenangi matanya. Ia juga tak habis pikir kenapa dirinya bisa seperti ini. Hanya dengan melihat Jimin, hatinya menjadi sakit dan segala pertanyaan buruk itu kembali menghantuinya.

"Kau tidak mau masuk? Katanya mau pulang?"

Yoongi segera berjalan ke sisi lain mobilnya dan duduk di sebelah Jimin. Tak membuang waktu, Jimin segera melajukan mobil mereka dan meninggalkan pesta itu.

Beberapa saat mereka hanya terdiam dam terhanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Sampai seseorang dari mereka tak tahan dan akhirnya mulai membuka suara.

"Jimin…"

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau…"

"Apa?"

"Tidak jadi.."

"Bertanyalah, Min Yoongi. Aku tau ada ribuan pertanyaan yang kini tengah menggerayangi benakmu. Benarkan?"

Yoongi menatap tak percaya pada Jimin. Ia menyangka Jimin akan bersikap lembut padanya setelah melihatnya seperti tadi. Tapi, reaksi berbeda justru diterima Yoongi. Jimin malah ketus padanya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Bukankah ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?"

Yoongi kembali menunduk. Dengan susah payah ia menelan ludah dan tangis yang mulai tercekat di tenggorokannya.

"Jimin, apa kau suka pada Jungkook?"

"Tidak!"

"Lalu, kenapa kau selalu memandang kagum padanya?"

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Aku…tidak suka."

Jimin mengulum senyum yang hampir merekah di wajahnya. Dengan susah payah ia menahan agar senyum lebar itu tak terkembang dan menghancurkan segalanya.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Hngh…Jimin…"

"Ya?"

"Apa ada yang salah denganku? Apa aku tidak menarik?"

Air bening itu kembali menetes dari pelupuk mata Yoongi. Dan tentu saja ia buru-buru menghapusnya. Ingat! Yoongi tidak suka dipandang lemah.

"Tidak ada yang salah. Dan kau menarik."

"Lalu, kenapa kau selalu memandang Jungkook?"

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Yaah…aku tidak suka!" kali ini Jimin dapat dengan jelas mendengar isakan yang mulai keluar dari bibir tipis Yoongi, walau _namja_ manis itu berusaha mati-matian menahannya.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Kali ini Yoongi tak lagi menahan airmatanya. Dengan terisak, ia bersusah payah menata kata perkata yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Hatinya begitu sakit. Berpura-pura menjadi kuat, justru membuat bebannya menumpuk dan meledak di satu waktu seperti ini.

"Jim..mhin...ap-..apah kau..jen..nuh padaku? kau..hmmh..tak cinta..akuh lagi?"

Jimin dengan cepat membanting setirnya ke bahu jalan dan berhenti. Ia sudah tak tahan. Mendengar tangis itu seolah mengoyak hatinya. Begitu sakit dan memilukan.

"Hentikan! Sudah cukup!"

"Ap-..apah kau..hiks..benci padaku?"

"Aku tidak benci padamu. Aku cinta padamu, Yoongi."

"Kau tidak cinta padaku. Ak-..aku..aku tidak seperti Kookie. Aku tidak bisa manja dan lembut sepertinya. Aku bahkan tak pernah berkata cinta padamu. Kau pasti jenuh padaku. Kau pasti muak padaku."

Jimin melepas seatbeltnya dan langsung merengkuh tubuh gemetar Yoongi yang masih terisak. Bukan ini yang ia mau, bukan ini yang ia inginkan. Ia memang senang melihat Yoongi cemburu. Tapi, melihat Yoongi serapuh ini sungguh di luar prediksi Jimin. Ia benar-benar tak menyukai Yoongi yang seperti ini.

"Berhentilah berpikiran seperti itu. Kau sendiri tau seberapa besar rasa cintaku padamu. Bahkan tak sedetikpun aku berpikir akan jenuh hanya karena hal murahan seperti itu. Demi Tuhan! Buang jauh-jauh prasangka burukmu itu, sayang. Aku sangat mencintai dirimu yang seperti ini. Dirimu yang tidak terlalu mengumbar-umbar cinta dengan kata-kata. Kau selalu membuktikan cintamu dengan tindakanmu. Aku sangat menyukai itu. Aku menyukaimu yang menjadi dirimu sendiri tanpa harus berpura-pura. Justru pernyataan cintamu yang jarang terucap atau tingkah manjamu yang jarang kau perlihatkan, membuatku selalu berbunga-bunga ketika kau memperlihatkannya sekali-sekali di hadapanku. Teruslah seperti itu. Aku tidak mau kau berubah menjadi orang lain," ujar Jimin panjang lebar.

"Kau bohong! Mana mungkin kau cinta pada orang yang jauh dari kata sempurna sepertiku."

"Kau tau, Min Yoongi. Ketidaksempurnaanmu adalah alasan cintaku bertahan sampai sejauh ini. Aku tidak butuh siapapun, aku hanya butuh dirimu."

"Gombal! Kau saja selalu memperhatikan Jungkook dan menggodanya."

Kali ini tangis Yoongi sudah mereda namun ia belum mau melepas rengkuhan Jimin karena tak mau bertatapan dengan wajah kekasihnya itu. Jadi, mereka terus berbicara sambil berpelukan.

"Kau cemburu?"

" _Annii_..."

"Kau cemburu.."

"Aku tidak cemburu.."

"Kau cemburu, sayang."

"Iya! Aku cemburu dan aku tidak suka kau seperti itu," ucap Yoongi sekuat tenaga sambil memukuli pundak Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum lega. Akhirnya Yoongi menyatakan isi hati yang selama ini dipendamnya. Bukan tanpa alasan Jimin lega seperti itu. Jimin tau dan sangat memahami Yoongi. Kekasihnya itu adalah tipe seseorang yang akan menahan sakit hatinya sendiri. Dan Jimin tak suka itu. Oleh karena itu, Jimin memang berinisiatif untuk membuat Yoongi lebih terbuka walau dengan cara yang sedikit merusak nama baiknya di depan Taehyung dan Yoongi. Ia seolah terlihat seperti _namja_ brengsek dan tak tau diri yang begitu terbukanya menggoda kekasih orang lain. Beruntung Jimin dikelilingi teman yang bisa dimanfaatkannya. Salah satunya adalah kepolosan Jungkook, kekasih Taehyung. Yang dengan polosnya mau saja digoda dan _skinship_ dengan Jimin.

"Sudah ya..jangan marah lagi." Jimin melepas pelukannya dari tubuh Yoongi dan menangkup kedua pipi _namja_ manis itu.

"Tidak mau!"

"Lalu, aku harus apa agar dimaafkan?"

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Kookie lagi!"

" _Ne_..pasti aku akan jauh-jauh dari Kookie dan lainnya yang membuatmu tak nyaman. Asal kau juga berjanji untuk mulai terbuka padaku. Janji?"

"Janji."

" _Saranghae_.."

"Hmm.."

"Jawab dulu."

" _Nado..pabbo-ya._ "

.

.

 **END**

.

.

 **Author** **'s Note :**

 _ **Maaf kalau ceritanya pasaran. Tapi, inilah adanya diriku.**_

 _ **Sekali lagi, Happy Birthday Min Yoongi.**_

 _ **Wish You All the Best.**_

 _ **Semoga semakin langgeng sama Jiminnya.**_

 _ **Gomawo**_

 _ **Saranghae**_

.

.

 _ **MGD's Notes :**_

 **Terima Kasih untuk semua** _ **Author**_ **yang ikut berpartisipasi meramaikan** _ **Event**_ **ini, kami tidak mengubah alur cerita serta penokohan di sini, kami hanya mem** _ **beta typo**_ **di beberapa bagian. Semoga di** _ **event**_ **yang akan datang, bisa turut berpartisipasi kembali. Kepada** _ **reader**_ **sekalian untuk membantu kami jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa. Kami akan mengambil tindakan lebih lanjut jika benar terdapat unsur plagiat di dalam karya ini. Terima Kasih atas kerjasamanya serta terima kasih telah membaca karya ini.**

 _ **Regards,**_

 **MGD**


End file.
